Hangover
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Storm is getting some action,who is sleeping in her bed?
1. Hangover!

Hangover  
  
I don't own the X-Men. If I did Storm wouldn't be overlooked!!! She's a grate character and Marvel jus put her on the side.  
  
I wrote this story while listening to Baby Boy with Beyonce and Sean Paul, it kind of inspired me .Lol!! Read on!! : )  
  
Anyway here's the first chapter. Rated R/NC-17  
  
* For telepathic conversations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Storm opened her eyes and the morning light was all up in her face.  
  
I swear I left the curtains closed, she thought, then suddenly a voice way too familiar whispered in her ears, "Good mornin darling, sleep well". Storm bounced out of the bed and couldn't believe what or rather who she saw in her bed. "Logan, by the Goddess what the hell are you doing in my bed!!!" anger was visible in her face and Logan just returned her with a huge grin. Maybe she had too much vodka if she didn't even remember what happened.  
  
"You weren't complaining last night and early this morning about me being in your bed, in fact you didn't want me to leave Ro" Storm was totally shocked, he better be joking with me, she thought. Then a sudden sting came to her head, fuck she must have drunk too much, that would explain the headache and the fact that she didn't remember anything about last night.  
  
Storm needed to get an aspirin so she went into the bathroom. Logan quickly got up and followed her. "Ro are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything?" The nerve of this man to act like nothing happened and asking her if she needed anything, thought Storm.  
  
"Yeah I do need you to do something 4 me, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" a loud thunder came from outside the window. The Goddess was royally pissed and she wasn't in the mood for an argument with Logan.  
  
"Fine whatever!!! Jeez I don't know what your problem is Ro' and plus do you want to wake up the whole Mansion, calm down I'll leave but you know am not goin to stop chasin ya until you come to realise what is going on between us!!!"  
  
"There is no "us" Logan, now leave!!!"  
  
"With pleasure!!!"  
  
Logan didn't understand why she always had to put that Goddess mask whenever she was close to admitting her feelings, when she was the one who taught him not hide his feelings but to embrace them "Well she aint getting away from me that easily!!!!" Said Logan, while laying on his bed in his room.  
  
*Logan its Jean, where are you we're all waiting for you in the Danger Room for the morning session!!*  
  
*What you missed me Red*  
  
*I am serious Logan you are late and Scott is seriously pissed, I stopped him from coming to your room and literally busting the door open, so hurry up!!!*  
  
*K red, be there in a minute*  
  
After the telepathic conversation with Jean Logan took a shower and got his uniform on ready for some Danger Room action. I wonder if my favourite Goddess is in there. Course she is, ow this is gonna be fun, thought Logan.  
  
Danger Room.  
  
"I swear Jean if he's late one more time I am literally going to kill him!!!" said Scott.  
  
"I always knew you loved me Scott give me a hug!! I aint that late c'mon Cyke" said Logan grinning, knowing full well that Scott was furious.  
  
"Logan you are 2 Hours late!!!!" said Scott trying to keep his anger in check, "Computer run training session SC15!" said Scott.  
  
Logan was disappointed to see that Storm wasn't there as he expected. Great, she's upset I need to have a talk to her later".  
  
Ororo decided to skip the Training session, after her hang over and her supposed one night stand with Logan because she didn't feel like leaving her room until lunch.  
  
A certain knock came to her door, but she didn't feel like opening the door at all. The knock came again with a voice yelling "Ro' its Scott open the door, are you ok!?!"  
  
Poor Scott was worried, no point in being angry at him. So she went to open the door. "I am coming Scott please do not shout I have a headache." As she opened the door she could see the concern on Scott's face, so she let him in her room.  
  
"Are you ok Ro, I didn't see you in the Training session and I thought of checking on you."  
  
Scott had always been concerned about Storm, he even had a crush on her when they were young but then he settled for Jean, but Ro was still "his Ro" and he needed to know why she didn't come to a training session like she usually did every Friday morning.  
  
"Yes I am fine Scott please do not worry about me, it's just a headache? Said Storm.  
  
"I know but I just wanted to make sure you were............." Scott just realised that Storm was just in some shorts and a tight top witch showed the various curves of her body. What the fuck am I thinking about I am a married man and Ro is my best friend. Some sexy best friend you have. Scott was battling with his inner voices when Storm touched his check, "Scott is anything wrong?" she was concerned and he didn't want to alarm her.  
  
"Nah, sorry I just zoned off there...ehm..anyway you know were to find me if you need me, I will see you at lunch yeah?" said Scott.  
  
Storm was still worried but she smiled and said "Yes I will see you at launch" then Scott hugged her tighter than usual and for far too long, in fact he started to moan while his face was buried in Ororo's shoulder. Storm was the first one to realise the situation and quite frankly didn't know what to do, she could feel his lower part grow hard and then she abruptly broke the hug.  
  
As calm as ever Storm said "Scott.........I think you should.... ehm leave." She didn't want to be rude to her friend but he was married to Jean one of her best friends and she just couldn't let anything like this happen.  
  
"Ro...am sorry.....I-I guess I'll leave, I'll see you later" and with that he left her room quite nervous. Why am I so fucking attracted to her, I mean we been friends for ages and I've learned to get over that little crush I had, what is going on with me, I can't let Jean pick up on this, damn me I had to get married to a telepath. Just my luck.  
  
Later that night Storm was in her room, the day had gone quite smoothly she had a wonderful lunch and the students actually listened to what she was saying during the lesson. The door to her room was slightly open and someone made their way into her room but she had a feeling it was no intruder just Logan. "Hey Ro, what's up", just as she expected, well she had to face him sooner or later she thought.  
  
She stood up and closed the door so no one would overhear their conversation, then she turned to face Logan. "Let me guess you are here to talk about "us", aren't you Logan"  
  
"So there is a "us" then" Storm wasn't in the mood for a debate on that so he went straight to the point "Ro I want you and you know that, and I know that deep down you want me too, so don't give me all that fake cool façade of yours and tell it to me straight like you always do, do you want me Ro?" said Logan getting dangerously too close to Ororo and invading her private space. "Well do you?" he was really close and Storm just couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him, Bad. She found herself pressed against her bed, with Logan on top of her, growling.  
  
"Tell me Ro, do you want me, because I want you and there are so many fucking things I wanna do to ya. You drive me mad every time you walk and your hips move from side to side, and the way your breasts bounce up and down, Oh shit Ro do you realise what you do to me!"  
  
"Oh Logan yes, I do want you I just wish I could remember what happened last night"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that darlin I'll refresh your memory" Said Logan grinning sexily  
  
Ororo just couldn't resist and gave in.  
  
Despite the fact that he was a very strong man he touched her so softly, and when he pulled her nightgown off Logan jus couldn't contain himself, the woman was a real Goddess, he thought. He started taking off his shirt when Ororo stopped him.  
  
"Let me do that for you Logan" Logan certainly didn't complain, in fact he liked it when women took control especially Ro. He wouldn't mind getting orders from her any day, he thought. After removing all of their clothes, Logan was nibbling on Storm's neck, which sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Mmmm... Ro ya taste so good, come closer" Logan was pressing his body against her and Storm thought it was time to get in control of the situation. "Logan I hope I am not just a one night stand because if that's how it is then..." "Ro.mmm..you..know..it..ah shit.aint...like.ah..that" Said Logan between kisses, he was trying to keep in control but Storm was doing things to him that just didn't allow him to focus.  
  
"Ah Ro..shit.you know I care bout ya I would never hurt ya" "That's all I ...mmmmm...wanted..mmm....to hear. Oh Logan I can't take this sweet torture anymore I want you inside of me..please!! The minute Logan heard that he put Ro on top of him and entered her opening.  
  
"Shit....argh...Ro...argh....you feel so tight" "Its...ugh...been..mmmm..a while...that's, all" They were moving slow at first and then the pace picked up and Storm was on top Logan enjoying the fact that she was in control.  
  
Damn she's good! Thought Logan between thrusts, he never expected her to be this good at it, he slightly opened his eyes just to see what her expression was like. Her head was thrown back and a few strands of her hair were clinging to her beautiful face, he had the urge to move them from her face but he jus couldn't focus.  
  
"Ah....Logan... harder...faster!!!"  
  
"Ah...Shit...Ro..I can't..hold..any..longer...I..need...tah cum, Ow Shit...Arrrgh!!!  
  
"Ah Logan.Yes, yes..ugh...YESSSS!!!!" That was her cry of release as Storm fell on Logan's chest.  
  
"Wow...Ro'...heh...didn't..know...you....had..it in ya girl, you were ridin me like a wild horse" "Heh, well that is just a side of me you don't see that often" "Indeed" Said Logan "By the way how did u know I like to stay on top when... u know " "I figured since you're the type of woman who likes to take control of a situation I thought maybe you'd like to take control then. "Good thinking, now go to sleep." Said Storm before she kissed him on the check and drifted off to sleep. As she fell asleep Logan was still awake holding on tight to Storm just looking at her, and thinking of what just happened. I best not screw this one up because this is Ro we're talking bout not some fucking hoe, he thought.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey people what do you think please review so I can continue the next chap!!! 


	2. Don't mess with the Goddess!

Don't mess with the Goddess!!!  
I don't own the X-Men Marvel does blah blah blah...  
Nuff Luv people I thank everyone that reviewed the story that I just put  
in, thanx!!! ; )  
After this chapter I would like some suggestions in the reviews and the  
best one will be the one I use for the third chap, what do you think!?!  
Well enough of my babbling lets go on with the story!!!!  
Rated: R  
Chapter 2.  
"Logan?"  
"......"  
"Logan, wake up"  
" Mhmm...what you want ta play sum more Ro!?!" Said Logan, but when he  
looked at Storm she was as serious as hell. Shit has she realised that  
nothing happened that night!?! Ow Fuck!!! I already screwed dis up. Great  
Job bub she's gonna start putting 2 and 2 together. Well I 'l just act  
like I don't know anything.  
"When me and you were making love you said that I was tight right!"  
".Yeah, so..." Said Logan trying to turn his back on her so that he  
wouldn't have to face her. But he was shocked at Ro's actions because she  
swiftly turned him around and with a firm grip she held him down below her.  
"If me and you had sex that night how come I was so tight, only one  
explanation do you need me to say it to you!!" Red alert Ororo was angry  
and he just had to stop playing dumb.  
"Well I wanted it to happen but da fact is we both fell asleep and I wanted  
you so bad that I thought that maybe...." "Ro where are ya going please  
come back here" Said Logan.  
There was no use the woman was impossible to talk to right now and it would  
just make it worst if he said anything.  
"Logan I never expected you to be such a selfish DICK, ARE YOU THAT  
DESPERATE TO GET SOME THAT YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME, I THOUGHT WE SWORE TO  
ALWAYS BE HONEST WITH EACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!!"  
Her anger was very visible and Logan knew how hard it was for her to keep  
her powers in check. Fuck!! He thought, What da hell am I supposed tah do.  
Guess I should have told her from da start.  
Logan got off the bed and tried to get close to Ororo but her eyes where  
clouding turning white "Logan I suggest you leave or Goddess help me I will  
not be held responsible for my actions!!!", her expression was one of pure  
hate and the best thing for him to do was to run but his body didn't  
respond to his brain and he found himself stepping closer to Storm.  
As he stepped closer a bolt of lightning hit him and he was out cold.  
  
"Logan, wake up please, Logan"  
"....Mhm..S-Storm.!?!"  
"No Logan it's me Jean"  
Logan was regaining his strength slowly and he soon realised that he was in  
the Med Lab.  
I need to see Storm and tell her am sorry even it means getting shocked  
again, thought Logan.  
He tried to get up but Jean was holding him down with her powers.  
"Grrr..Let.go..Jeannie I have to see someone!!!"  
"Maybe later but now you need rest"  
Logan decided to play nice so he relaxed on the bed.  
"Can I have moment alone at least Jeannie I would really appreciate that"  
said Logan wearing a playful smile hoping that Jean would buy it. She did.  
"Sure thing Logan, I 'l be in the upper level, if you need me just call me,  
telepathically"  
"Thanx Jean I owe ya one"  
"No biggie"  
As she closed the door he made sure she was far enough not to hear him  
leave.  
Sorry Jeannie but I survived Weapon X and I can survive a little pain, but  
what I can't survive is Ro been mad at me. Shit am becoming a real pussy,  
feeling all luvy duvvy, yuck.  
  
Where is she, he thought, he couldn't smell her, maybe she's gone out  
somewhere, but where!?!  
  
"Hey Wolvie, I thought you weren't ment to leave the Med Lab untill Hank is  
back"  
"Shush kid, can't ya see am sneaking around, by da way have ya seen Storm"  
"Ow yeah she was so angry totally different from da Storm I know, she took  
your bike though she said something bout pay getting fresh air" At that  
Jubilee giggled, she knew something was up with them two.  
"Thanx kid, please don't tell Jeannie you saw me"  
"Sure thing Wolvie see ya later, hope everything works out wiv you an  
Storm!!"  
Damn that kid, he cared for her like his own daughter and was kind of  
surprised that she was the only one in the Mansion to notice what was going  
on.  
  
Professor's Office.  
  
"Hey Chuck"  
"Logan if you think I will tell you where she is you can forget it, Storm  
strictly told me that she didn't want anyone knowing where she is"  
"She took my Bike, and I want it back!!!" Said Logan trying to hide the  
real reason why he was there.  
I know that you are concerned about her, but you'll just have to wait  
until she calms down, she feels guilty for hurting one of her team-mates  
because of her emotions, so give her time  
"Grr...What if she does something stupid, please Chuck tell me where she  
is!!!" Charles could see that Logan was genuinely worried so he decided to  
tell him.  
"I know she will kill me for telling you this but......she went to a Bar  
called Freak on, It's just..". "Save it Chuck I know where it is, I'm just  
shocked that she knows a place like that"  
"Logan please don't make her angry again or we'll all be in for a very long  
bad weather season" 


	3. Message from the Writer!

K people this is a message to all the readers that don't agree with my story or think its not happenin , explain urselfs and give me reasons not just shit like "WTF was that I have one word 4 you...NO". So please dnt send me that sort of shit k!?! 


	4. Through the eyes of a Goddess

Through the eyes of a Goddess.  
Thank you to all the people that reviewed. You guys rock, writing stories  
has its ups and downs but its all for the best if people enjoy reading.  
Thanks for the opinions on the story, negative and positive. You guys are  
much appreciated. Love y'all!! xxxxx  
I don't own Storm or any of the X-men, Marvel does.  
Well I continued the story but it hasn't got much action in it, read on and  
get ready for the next chap soon.  
Please review as Always. : )  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter 3 (the other chapter 3 was just a message from me, this is the  
actual third chapter).  
  
The night was cool and felt wonderful against Ororo's skin, it gave her a  
sense of freedom which was rare for her to feel because of her powers, the  
only time she ever felt free was when she was captured by Zauron (half  
man/half Pterodactyl) in the Savage Land. Yes, she really felt free then.  
The power of the elements was at her mercy and she felt her true power flow  
through her, every inch of her body felt it and she loved it.  
Goddess what I'd give to feel like that again, she thought.  
Ororo was riding Logan's bike, he was probably going to hate her for life  
by the way he carried on about his Bike, but she needed to get out the  
Mansion, all the teaching was really making her tired and Logan didn't help  
her frustration at all. She just had to get out but where would she go now  
and when would she go back to the Mansion. Charles would certainly be  
worried, and Logan would definitely be pissed off for the way she used her  
powers against him, heh he deserved that though, he shouldn't have lied to  
her in the first place, she thought.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Wolverine was feeling the freshness of the air and the way it tickled his  
skin, the man rarely smiled but it wasn't like anyone was looking so he  
allowed it. He had another nightmare but not as bad as the usual ones, he  
was beginning to think that he was getting over his nightmares, slowly, but  
he was getting there and that's what counted.  
He was just sitting in his Jeep on top of a hill near the Mansion when he  
smelled her...  
Ro!! He thought. After searching for Ororo at that stupid club with no  
results he decided to relax a bit and see if she was back at the Mansion.  
She must have come back for a change of clothes or something while I was  
looking for her, he thought. To be honest, Ororo rarely left the Mansion  
and especially not at this time, she must have been feeling really stressed  
to just up and leave like that.  
  
Although she smelled like usual, sandalwood, he smelt a pinch of perfume  
and..Fucking hell when did she develop a liking for leather? Most of all,  
where is she going now? Maybe I should follow her, I mean it's real late  
for a woman dressed like that to go out at this time of night, he thought.  
Ororo was way ahead of him but he would catch up to her, eventually.  
  
At Harry's.  
"Miss Munroe...what a surprise it has been a long time since you have come  
here, what will you have?" Said the bar tender. He was quite tall and  
looked about 35 but his looks were still there, he had known Storm for a  
very long time and was almost like family.  
  
"I will just have a shot of whiskey Harry" Said Storm while looking around  
the bar, already she was attracting too much attention from the men. She  
would have to get out as soon as she finished her drink or things would  
really get out of hand here. If the students saw her here they would have  
a heart attack, Miss Munroe in a bar. They obviously didn't know her that  
well.  
  
'Welcome to Harry's"  
"First she goes to a club called "Freak on" and now she's in a bar called  
Harry's, heh, what next" Said Wolverine to himself. I wonder if she picked  
this place at Random or she actually comes here often, thought Logan.  
As he entered the bar, he was surprised by the fact that the place looked  
quite nice, not too high standard just a plain and simple bar. He would  
have to visit this place more often. It wasn't too crowded either,  
definitely a place for Storm. Her claustrophobia would not affect her here.  
  
He immediately spotted her, who wouldn't, her white hair stood out like a  
neon sign. Even if she was sitting on a simple stool near the bar she  
still looked like a true Goddess. "Wow, how da Fuck am I supposed tah talk  
to dis woman without been certain she will not fry me again." whispered  
Logan to himself.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So how as it been all this time? And how has it been with you, found  
anyone special yet Ororo?" said Harry the bartender, obviously asking a  
simple friendly question between old friends.  
  
Logan's sensitive hearing picked up on the conversation, he was close  
enough, but not close enough to be seen. He could hear the conversation  
that Storm was having with the bartender and was waiting for her answer.  
  
"No..Harry my dear friend..no one special has come Into my life yet,  
although I am feeling something for a friend of mine but it's too  
complicated and I don't feel like talking about it. I decided to go out  
just to forget all my problems and my responsibilities and that is what I  
intend to do."  
Harry nodded in approval and said "Well then your drinks are on the house,  
don't worry about paying my friend and go have some fun for a change"  
"Thank you Harry I will" said Storm and for the first time that night she  
actually smiled. After downing her drink she headed towards the exit of the  
bar.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Logan was outside the exit of the bar. It was time for him to go, Ro was  
ok and that's all he came for. It was starting to rain and it was not  
Ororo's doing, thank God she's calmed down, thought Logan as he sighed  
happily.  
  
Maybe it was better if he just left her alone. "The Goddess is all too  
high and mighty to come down and sit with us mortals here, especially me"  
Said Logan out loud, full of anger and sorrow, but what he didn't expect  
was for Storm to reply him softly "Maybe the Goddess has decided that life  
is much better living with mere mortals than staying above them all lonely  
without anyone to share her love with".  
Right, now am hearing voices!! Thought Logan.  
But he was proved wrong as a soft, but firm, hand touched his shoulder.  
  
It was Storm and she looked beautiful, thought Logan.  
Yep he was definitely becoming a real pussy, but he didn't care at the  
moment.  
"Ro..I'm sorry.I..." he was stopped at mid sentence when Strom put a finger  
on his lips.  
  
"Shh...Logan we will talk about this later when I get back, go home now I  
know you came to check up on me and as you can see I am fine just a bit wet  
from the rain, I hope you are not still mad at me for what happened this  
evening, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you by using my powers. In  
fact I should have just punched you instead!!" Logan knew her tone was  
playful, she had forgiven him even if she didn't admit it just yet.  
"Yeah Ro, like you stand a chance against me" he said with the deep rugged  
voice that Storm had so gotten used to.  
  
"Well Logan, I will see you later right now I would like to spend some time  
for myself, alone. I hope you don't mind the fact that I have you're bike,  
I will bring it back in one peace. I promise" Said Storm.  
  
"I trust you with my life darling, and I most certainly trust you with my  
bike, so don't worry."  
  
After that Storm kissed Logan on the cheek, and set off on his motorcycle.  
I wonder where she learned how to ride the bike in the first place. He  
wanted to tell her so much more, but he would just have to wait and give  
her some time. "Man I really need a good smoke before I head home."  
  
After smoking his cigar Logan left and headed home in his Jeep.  
  
Well everyone I hope you liked it. If I'm making Wolverine a bit out of  
character it's because he's slowly falling in love with Storm, but he's not  
going to admit it just yet!!! Lol!! See y'all on the next chap. 


	5. Something about you

Something about you.  
  
Hey everyone sorry I took a bit long but it was really hard to come up with  
this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, by the way I think this will be the  
last chapter. I need ideas and they're not coming, heeeeeeeeelllp!!!!!!!!!  
Yeah I'm crazy, I know.  
  
I don't own any of these characters, but if I did I swear....; ) sorry got  
carried away again!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*For personal thoughts.  
  
Logan was back at the Mansion. It was about 2.30 am, and Storm wasn't back  
yet.  
He decided to take a shower and relax, this day turned out to be really  
stressful. As he got into the shower he started thinking of how his life  
had changed so fast.  
*Storm is the best thing that has ever happened to me but I know that she  
has doubts about us. I wonder what is exactly going on with us, I mean  
before the night we got drunk we were just friends, how did this happen?*  
  
A soft knock came to his door. *Can it be her!?!* Logan wrapped a towel  
around him and was anxious to open the door, but when he opened it he was  
disappointed to find Jean instead.  
  
"What do ya want Jeannie am trying to get sum rest, did Cyke keep you up  
all night with the 'we are the X-men speech' " Logan was teasing, Jean knew  
that.  
*Man he really looks good, huh lucky Storm* thought Jean.  
  
"No, I can't find Storm anywhere, have you seen her?"  
".I don't know. What she does at this time of night is none of my  
business, you should go back tah bed, am sure she's fine" *Correction I  
know she's fine because I went to check up on her*, thought Logan proudly.  
"I heard that thought" Said Jean as she walked out of Logan's room.  
*Just make sure you treat her well, or I will unleash the power of the  
Phoenix on you...Seriously Logan I will* Said Jean to Logan,  
telepathically.  
*Whatever Red, damn telepath can't keep out of my head. Obviously am gonna  
treat her right, she's my Ro and am gonna make sure she is treated and  
loved like the Goddess she is!!*  
"Wow, hold that thought, loved. Since when have I....man I can't be  
falling in love with her, what if she doesn't love me back? Shit it just  
couldn't get any worst couldn't it!!" Said Logan out loud.  
  
Logan had completely forgotten about the door as he was too busy thinking  
about his feelings for Storm and headed towards the bathroom to continue  
his shower.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Storm was back and had one thought in her mind, 'Logan'. She needed to  
talk to him.  
She was headed for his room when she saw Jean knock on his door, she still  
had a few doubts about what Logan felt for Jean but she decided not to jump  
to conclusions.  
She stood behind the shadows so the two wouldn't notice her. Their  
conversation was short and she could swear she heard her name mentioned.  
  
Storm made sure that Jean was gone before she headed towards Logan's room.  
The door was slightly opened. *He must have forgotten to close it, quite  
strange*  
  
She entered his room, which was pitch dark. *How is someone supposed to  
see in this darkness, not everyone has heightened senses like his*  
Storm could see a light coming from the bathroom, *He must be in there, but  
why take a shower so late?* She thought.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Logan could hear footsteps getting closer to the bathroom. "Who's there?"  
  
SNIFF, SNIFF.  
  
*Sandalwood*.  
  
*Ororo*  
  
"About time you came back darling, I was startin tah worry a little" What  
he meant was, "Where da hell have you been woman, I was worried about  
you!!" but some things are just left unsaid.  
Storm entered the bathroom and found Logan already wearing a towel around  
his waist.  
*Not for long* she thought, with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
"You know I aint no telepath Ro so what are ya grinning about"  
"Nothing Logan, nothing at all."  
"Yeah whatever" said Logan smiling.  
He was moving closer to her now and her breathing had quickened. *Storm  
keep in control you can't do this right now, you need to talk to him first"  
thought Storm as she was trying to caution herself.  
"L-Logan we need to talk"  
"It can wait. I want you Storm, I can't wait, lets talk later" Said Logan  
while his hands where wandering underneath her top.  
"Please Logan, I......what makes you think I have forgiven you yet"  
"Stop lying to yourself. I know you've forgiven me, I aint gonna wait  
until you admit it so don't even bring that up" He knew this would get her  
angry usually, but tonight was different, she was different.  
Ororo smiled and said, "You know what buttons to push with me don't you.  
You probably think I will fall at your feet and beg you to 'Fuck me', well  
you're wrong, because you will be the one doing all the begging"  
  
"Heh, I don't think so darling."  
*Stupid arrogant man, if you want me you'll have to beg for me first!!*  
Ororo brought her lips up to his and kissed him. The kiss quickly  
deepened, which made Logan groan. He wanted more. *I need to have her  
now*, he thought.  
Storm slowly broke the kiss and lead Logan back inside the bedroom, towards  
his king size bed.  
"Logan I'm not asking you to love me, yet, but I would like to know where  
this relationship is going. I must admit I am very attracted to you, but  
we can't base a relationship on just physical attraction.  
*Oh boy, I guess we aint going tah do anything until I tell her how I  
really feel.*thought Logan.  
  
They both sat down on the bed and were just staring at each others eyes for  
a while.  
  
"Ro......you know I aint good at this...ya know......expressing my  
feelings"  
  
"Logan just try, I 'm not good at expressing my feelings either, I' m  
better off at hiding them so do not worry you are not the only one"  
  
"Well I really care bout ya Ro, but I don't know what am feeling, sometimes  
I want ya so bad it scares me, plus I don't want ya tah suffer because of  
me. God knows how many enemies I've made during my life, I don't want  
anything happening to you Ro"  
  
"Logan we are X-men, we have survived many situations and before I came  
here I used to live on the streets, which was the toughest part of my life  
after losing my parents, so do not worry I can take care of myself"  
  
"I know, but.....look....I love you Ro" *There I said it, well I just hope  
she feels the same*  
  
"Logan you don't have to say that if you do not feel that way right now, I  
mea-"  
  
"I aint gonna say it again Ro, I mean it....I love you"  
  
"....Logan I...." *Well this is something I certainly did not expect*  
thought Storm.  
  
"What's wrong don't you.....you don't love me do y-"  
  
"Of course I love you Logan, I just didn't expect you to admit it. I'm a  
bit shocked that's all. Oh Logan I am so happy" Said Storm as she hugged  
him.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just snuggled up together enjoying the  
feel of their bodies.  
  
"Erm....Ro now that we're done with all the talking-"  
  
"Logan!" said Storm playfully.  
  
*It's time to get rid of Mr.Towel here!* thought Storm as she removed the  
towel from Logan's waist and dropped it on the floor.  
Then Logan slowly pulled her top off.  
  
SKNIT!!  
  
Logan released one of his claws and tore up her bra. "Mmm...Logan... I  
really liked....that...bra" said storm between kisses.  
"I'll buy you a new one darling" Said Logan as he sheathed his claw back  
and cupped one of her breasts in his hand.  
  
Storm gasped at the sheer ferocity of her want. *Goddess could he possibly  
want me as much as I want him?*  
Then before she was aware of what was happening, Logan drew her tighter to  
him. His tongue probed deeply into her mouth, while his hand was still  
massaging her breast. She could feel the tension in his muscles. At this  
Storm realised that that the kisses, the burning and the touching were only  
a small hint of how much he wanted her.  
  
"Oh Logan, please....mmm...so good" said Storm as Logan took one of her  
nipples in his mouth and teased it between his teeth until she cried out,  
"Logan...Yes..please don't stop....ah.....just don't stop"  
At that Logan raised his head and looked straight into her eyes, "Heh, now  
who's doing all the begging" said Logan as he smiled devilishly at her.  
Storm decided not to let him get to her and simply said "Are you going to  
Fuck me or what Logan".  
"Miss Munroe, such fowl language shouldn't be used by a Goddess like you"  
said Logan playfully.  
Storm ignored his comment and started stroking his shoulders, then his  
hair.  
Logan was now undoing the zip of her trousers. He pulled them down and  
threw them away somewhere in the room. Then he proceeded on removing the  
rest of her under-ware until she was stark naked.  
"Mmm..darling...ya feel so worm.." said Logan as he now laid her on the bed  
ever so gently. Then his mouth found hers again and began to kiss her  
again, this time the kiss was gentle. Tonight he wanted to show her just  
how much he loved her.  
Storm's hands moved to his hips, she wanted him on top of her, she wanted  
him to take complete control of her.  
"Logan..I want you.....now!"  
"Not just yet darling" As much as he wanted to just fuck her senseless  
right then, he restrained himself for the simple fact that he wanted to  
make her want him to the point where she would scream.  
"Oh...Logan"  
"Shh...I want you to relax Ro, k?"  
"What..why...ah! Oh..Goddess Logan.mmm"  
He entered her opening with his finger, which lead Storm to let lose any  
restraint she had left and completely give in. As he began to move his  
fingers more fiercely against her opening, Storm buckled her hips upwards.  
"Ah...Logan..Ummm"  
"Easy darling, don't....wanna wake up da whole house now do ya."  
*I can't keep this up anymore I gotta have her* thought Logan as he removed  
his finger and entered her fiercely.  
  
"Argh...Umm.Yes.Logan"  
  
"Oh shit Ro..oh..yeah..want...you.so..argh..bad"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Cyclopes was just passing by Logan's room when he heard all the noise.  
  
"What the fuck, I must alert the X-Men"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Scott, Gambit, and Rogue were all in front of  
Logan's room.  
  
"Get ready people, we don't know what might have happened to Logan. By the  
way has anyone seen Storm?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Said Rogue and Gambit.  
  
After that Scott burst the door open to find a sight even more terrifying  
than Magneto.  
  
The three X-Men were totally shocked; all their jaws dropped!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Jesus have mercy!!!!" Said Scott as he ran out of the room knowing fool  
well that once this was over Logan would come after him.  
  
Logan quickly covered Storm and himself with the bed sheet and glared at  
both Rogue and Remy. "Get da Fuck out of here before I make a mess of the  
both of you!!"  
  
"Yes Sir!!" said the both of them as they ran out of the room.  
  
Logan was really pissed off, but when he looked at Storm they both broke  
into cheerful laughter.  
  
"I guess they weren't expecting that" Said Storm.  
  
"Yeah, I mean did ya see the look on their faces. Scott probably thinks am  
gonna kill him"  
  
"Yeah, Logan what are we going to do about the door?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll go to your room, I'll probably fix it later in the day"  
  
"Well then let's get our clothes, shall we"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
After they got dressed, they briefly kissed and went to Ororo's room where  
they made love for the rest of the morning.  
  
Hey people, what do you think about this chapter? Should I carry on the  
story or end it here. Please review!!! : ) xxx 


	6. Revelations!

Revelations.  
  
Hey everyone, I finally came up with an idea for the new chap. Special thanks to all the people that reviewed especially Barbara Broadnax and Barbara Jeudy, thank you for your supporting e-mails!!!!  
  
Ps: The Scott in the flashback looks like the one in X-Men Evolution. Only in the flashback, remember that people.  
  
Right, now let's get it on with the next chap.  
  
Rating: R/NC-17.  
  
Scott is very frustrated, but not because of his position as the leader of the X-Men, no he can handle that. What he can't handle is the fact that Logan and Storm are seeing each other.  
  
Scotts POV.  
  
Why did I choose to marry Jean again? I'm such a fool, Storm is the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on, and she has a heart of gold!!! How could I be so stupid!! I love Jean with all my heart, but at times it seems like something's missing. I don't even know if Jean really loves me, I mean when we met Logan for the first time, she was all over him flirting all the time and he didn't seem to mind, what man would, and when I'd confront her about it she would just say "Loosen up Scott it's just harmless flirting". Huh I'll show her harmless flirting, she's lucky I'm still her husband!! Why Storm? Logan had fun with Jean and now he's got my Roro, but for how long. Will he tire of her as well? I often wanted to just flirt with Ororo, but people would notice the change and would think otherwise, I mean the Fearless Leader (as they all called him) flirting with his best friend and Co-leader?! It would look odd coming from him and Jean would certainly take it personally. Funny how he didn't have to take it personally when she was flirting with Logan, which she still does at times, and if even dared to flirt with Ororo he was sure as hell that Jean would start fussing.  
  
Jean is so self centered, I thought I could cope with it, I thought I could change her but after we got married things went downhill. I can't even remember the last time we've had a proper talk or made love like it was our first night together. Maybe I'm just frustrated, sexually, that would explain why I'm looking at another woman or maybe because I been thinking about the one night I spent with Storm, how could I forget that night; it was my 19th birthday and the night I lost my virginity. It's a bit embarrassing for a guy like me to lose it so late but I guess I was waiting for the right girl, turns out I lost it with the right girl and ended up marrying the wrong one. How ironic. I wonder if she thinks about that night too.  
  
-Flash Back (Scotts 19th Birthday)-  
  
At a club Scott and his friends were having a few drinks.  
  
"C'mon Scott, have some fun it's your birthday after all" said his friend Matt.  
  
"Yeah man, where's that hot redhead that you going out with?" said his other friend Michael.  
  
"She's out with her friends, she couldn't make it" said Scott obviously angry that his "girlfriend" wasn't here to celebrate with him, but at least he had his best friend Ororo to cheer him up.  
  
"By da way dude, what's your friend's name, she's really something." Said Matt while pointing to the table where Storm was sitting with her friends  
  
"She's my best friend and there is no way you going to have her number" said Scott more than convinced Storm would turn him down.  
  
Matt left the table and headed towards where Storm and some other girls were sitting.  
  
"Hey babe do you wanna dan-"  
  
"I am sorry but I am not interested in dancing right now, I'm sure you'll find somebody else to dance with, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to give Scott his birthday present"  
  
Matt was stunned, no girl had turned him down like that, wow this Ororo Munroe was definitely a girl he would like to chase after. Some best friend Scott has, a girl like that can't be considered a best friend, what guy with a straight head would be able to keep his hands off her.  
  
Storm was now at Scott's table and all the guys just stared at her in awe but she didn't seem to care. "Shall we dance Scott" said Storm. Scott nodded his head and followed Storm to the middle of the club, he never danced with Jean but with Storm he felt like he could let loose and just have fun.  
  
"Happy birthday Scott" whispered Storm in Scotts ear. Her voice was soft and full of affection. From a distance he could hear his friends shout "Go Scott it's your birthday, go Scott it's your birthday"  
  
Scott and Storm couldn't help but laugh.  
  
At the end of the song, Storm gave Scott his present. It was a bracelet witch had written "Forever yours" on it.  
  
"Ro, this is the best gift I've ever had thank you so much!!"  
  
"I knew you would like it. I will always be there for you no matter what Scott" Said Storm, she looked around to make sure Jean didn't suddenly decide to show up and gave Scott a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Ro" said Scott.  
  
It was about 12.30 when Scott decided he was too tired and decided to go home.  
  
"What, ya leavin us so swoon Scottie buoy?" slurred totally drunk Michael.  
  
"Yeah, I suggest you get someone to take you home Mike, you don't look so good" said Scott.  
  
"Don't worry Scott I'll take him, you go home don't worry. If I was you I wouldn't even be going out with that Jean girl, she doesn't seem to care bout you that much. But anyway it's your choice" said Matt.  
  
"Nah, that's just how Jean is. I know she cares bout me, just in her own way" said Scott more to himself than to Matt.  
  
"Whatever man, just take care of yourself k"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
As he was about to leave Storm came to his side.  
  
"Scott can I come with you, I'm really tired"  
  
"Yeah sure, just let me get my jacket"  
  
Scott got his jacket and left the club with Storm.  
  
Back at the table Matt was grinning as he saw the two leave the club.  
  
"What's so funny dude" asked one of the guys from table.  
  
"Scott's finally gonna get sum!!!" Matt shouted proudly punching the air.  
  
"Finally" The group agreed in unison.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Back at the Mansion, Scott and Storm were back.  
  
"Thanks so much Scott, I don't even know if I can make it to my room." "I'll carry you" said Scott smiling innocently, his intensions were good but he didn't know that his innocent act would lead to other things.  
  
"Thanks" said Storm.  
  
Ororo's Room.  
  
Scott laid her on the bed gently. He stared at her in awe, she was really beautiful.  
  
"Storm..can I lay with you I don't think I have the energy to go back to my room"  
  
"Mm..sure Scott" said Storm.  
  
There was silence as the two just stared at the sealing, and then the realization of what was really going on struck them. They both stared at eachothers eyes.  
  
"Ro..I..." Scott was at a loss of words, he had just started going out with Jean, but they hadn't had sex yet and he was long overdue for his first time.  
  
"S-Scott are you sure you want to do this" said Storm as she was looking straight into his red glasses.  
  
"Yeah" said Scott.  
  
"I promise I will not tell Jean"  
  
"Thank you" Said Scott.  
  
It was her first time as well, Scott knew that.  
  
Scott made the first move and began to kiss Storm........  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ororo's room.  
  
Storm was having a very interesting conversation with Logan. They were talking about each others pasts, at least what Logan could remember about his past.  
  
Then the question she never expected came up.  
  
"So who was your first" asked Logan.  
  
"Erm....my first? Said Storm  
  
"Yeah you know the guy you lost your virginity to" Said Logan  
  
"I....don't thin-"  
  
"C'mon Ro, you can tell me. I told you all I can remember now it's ya turn, plus you're the one that says we should be honest with eachother."  
  
"Very well Logan...but you are not going to like what you'll hear" said Storm.  
  
"Shoot" said Logan.  
  
"It was Scott" said Storm bracing herself for Logan's reaction.  
  
"......Ha, ya really got me there now be serious"  
  
Storm looked at him blankly, she wasn't kidding!!!  
  
"You can't be serious!! Man I can't believe this, old Scooter got his....in my girl!!!"  
  
"Hey I have a mind of my own you know I allowed him to.."  
  
"So when did all this happen?" Said Logan now laughing his head off at how ironic this was.  
  
"Logan it is not funny!!!" Said storm playfully. "It was on his 19th birthday, and to be honest he was really good.....it was his first time as well."  
  
"...Wow, guess am a bit jealous...I mean..he was ya first..."  
  
"Yes he was but that was ages ago, before I met you, he was the only decent guy I knew, and I wanted my first time to be special and so did he"  
  
"K, but what about Jean, were they together at that time?"  
  
"..erm.yes" said Storm feeling a bit ashamed.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Storm. So does she know?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!!!" Logan couldn't stop laughing!!  
  
"If your going to mock me then I suggest you leave" At this Logan stopped laughing.  
  
"Sorry darlin" said Logan smiling sweetly at Storm.  
  
"I'd prefer if we closed this conversation at that"  
  
"Fine, c'mon it's chow time, let's get somethin tah eat" Said Logan as he got up from the bed.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes" said Storm after kissing him on the cheek.  
  
After that Logan left her room and went downstairs to have something to eat.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
As Logan got downstairs he found Scott eating a sandwich. *Hmm, lets have a little fun with him*  
  
Logan easily entered the kitchen without been noticed, he slowly approached Scott.  
  
"Am so gonna kill ya bub!!!!!"  
  
SKNIT!!!!!!  
  
Scotts face was priceless the "Fearless Leader" was shitting himself in fact he fell off his chair!!!  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" Logan couldn't stop laughing. *Well now that that's taken care of I can get something tah eat*  
  
"Very funny Logan" said Scott as he got up from his chair.  
  
But before Logan could say anything Storm came into the kitchen and both men stared at her. She had her hair down and was wearing a very revealing dress.  
  
Only one of the two men had the right to touch her and that was Logan.  
  
He hugged her and then motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Scott was thankful that he was wearing his visor, no one would see the obvious envy he had for Logan. *Lucky man* was all he thought.  
  
Remy and Rogue came into the Kitchen and then the rest of the X-Men came in to come and eat.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Later that night Jean, Scott, Storm, Remy and Beast were playing poker.  
  
The room was dark, only filled with the light that illuminated the big round table in the kitchen.  
  
Remy had won the game and as the winner he could ask any question he wanted to any of the losers. He chose Storm.  
  
"Hey Stormy...lets see...hmm...we..who was your first chere?" Asked Remy grinning. Remy knew almost everything about Storm, they were like brother and sister, but this was something he didn't know about.  
  
"Yeah Storm we're best friends and you've never told me, is it anyone we know?" Said Jean curious to find out. Scott's body tensed. *Shit!!! I'm so going to kill Gambit!!!* was all he thought. Everyone in the room now directed their eyes towards Storm.  
  
"Well...." Storm now looked at Scott who just stared back at her through his visor. They stared at eachother for far too long, which meant only one thing.......................  
  
Jean looked at Storm and then at Scott, then it dawned on her.  
  
Jean stammered out the question that everyone was dying to ask "Scott..h- he..he was your first"  
  
"...." Storm was speechless and Sott just remained quiet.  
  
The room was tense; everyone had their eyes set on Scott and Ororo, waiting silently for their reaction. Scott could feel Jean trying to read his mind and as if on reflex his shields were up as quick as Storms lightning bolts.  
  
After failing to read Scotts thoughts and staring at the two for far too long, Jean decided to leave the room head held up high, like Storm usually did, but not as gracefully.  
  
*I'm not going to cry over this, especially not in front of HER!!!* chanted Jean, repeatedly through her head, trying to control the tears that were threatening to come down.  
  
Scott personally didn't care if Jean found out about that as long as she didn't find out exactly when she lost her virginity.  
  
*Well......I guess I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight* thought Scott whilst staring at Storm. He knew his gaze made her nervous.  
  
*Goddess....what have I done!?!* thought Storm as she got up from the seat and headed towards her room. All eyes were still on her. Then the rest of the X-Men left the room, they were all too stunned to stay. Scott was the only one left in the room, his eyes were still on Ororo. He watched her leave the kitchen. As Storm left she didn't even bother making eye contact with him.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Wow I think that was really electrifying!!! Please review, the next chap will be up soon!!! : ) xxxxx 


	7. New Beginnings

New beginnings.  
  
I don't own the X-Men, Marvel disgracefully does. Don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Jean is angry. Scott is sleeping on the sofa and Storm is devastated. Logan is just meditating.  
  
Right, read the story now!!!! : )  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Logan was just passing by when he heard all the commotion. "Man what da hell is wrong with these people. They're always yapping bout stuff, hmpf!!!" Said Logan angrily as he entered the Rec Room.  
  
"Would ya cut the yapping already, I was trying to meditate!!!!!" Said Logan.  
  
All the X-Men, who were engaged in an argument about the previous events, diverted their gazes on Logan. Obviously thinking he didn't know the situation, they all looked at him with sorrow and pity.  
  
"...What y'all staring at!!!!" Said Logan. He was starting to get nervous; he never liked it when people stared at him for too long.  
  
"Sugah...Ah think we need ta talk" said Rogue hesitantly. Rogue and Logan had become quite close during the years, so it was only fair that she told him the news.  
  
*Ok, what da hell is going on..they all look like someone has just died. The Cajun looks like cats got his tongue, Beast hasn't come up with one of his philosophical greetings and Rogue looks like she's gonna weep right there.*  
  
"Um, fine whatever" was all Logan said.  
  
He followed Rogue into the corridor that lead to the rooms in the Mansion. They stopped in front of a big window that showed the view outside. The stars where glowing beautifully and as Rogue got caught in all the stargazing, Logan brought her attention back.  
  
"Hope ya didn't bring me here to stargaze, because if that's da case I aint in da mood" said Logan with his usual gruff voice.  
  
After a few more minutes of explaining the situation, Rogue was ready for Logan to go berserk but strangely he just....laughed...  
  
"Logan...ya takin this quite well sugah, ya sure ya ok!?! "Of course am ok, Ro told me bout it this morning. Man I should've been there, as much as I would've enjoyed seen Scooter getting embarrassed I know Storm aint happy at all. By the way were'd she go?  
  
"Don't know sugah, she just left. Ah don't think she's gone after Jean, she looked really sad."  
  
"Right I'll go sniff her out, tell the others am fine, I don't wanna hear shit like 'poor Logan' or 'he must be devasted' ok!?" *Last thing I want is their pity, right now I gotta see if Ro is ok.* thought Logan as he headed towards the Green House.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Storm was just in the Green House staring blankly at the plant she was supposed to water.  
  
"Darling, anymore water and dat little plant of yers will suffocate" said Logan trying to lighten up her spirits. It didn't work, Storm was still staring at the plant like she was paralyzed.  
  
"Right that's enough Storm, ya can't carry on blaming yerself!! Are ya listenin ta me!?!" Said Logan as he yanked her away from watering the damn plant.  
  
"Look at me!!" he ordered and surprisingly enough she looked back at him, with shame and sorrow in her eyes as if she had killed someone. Even a tough guy like Logan had his heart break at that look. It frightened him even more because it wasn't like Storm to lose her composure. Not knowing what else to do, Logan just held her tight.  
  
"Darling talk tah me c'mon" Logan was almost pleading her now, his voice was soft as he whispered in her ear. No one had ever heard that tone of voice from him because it was meant only for Storm.  
  
"L-Logan I...I don't know what to do. Goddess knows how much Jean hates me now" she sounded so helpless, unlike the usual commanding and almost bossy Storm.  
  
"Look darlin lets forget bout this, at least for tonight, lets go ta bed k?" asked Logan as he lifted her chin with one finger. He looked at her and smiled at her affectionately. He was past the stage of been embarrassed of showing Storm his true feelings. Storm smiled, and actually chuckled at his goofy smile.  
  
"That's my girl, now c'mon lets go tah bed" they both headed towards her room holding hands.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jean was in her room, she couldn't hold the anger she had inside.  
  
*How dare she...why her?* her thoughts were jumbled, she wanted answers.  
  
She wondered why Scott never told her about this and she also wondered why he had been so tense lately.  
  
*Ok they've......man I can't even bring myself to think that those two actually slept together......but there's something else Scott's been hiding from me I just know it. Maybe I'm overreacting, I mean that was a long time ago right?! I mean me and Scott weren't an item at that time I suppose and most of all Storm and I weren't really best friends we just knew eachother. But when exactly did all of this happen?*  
  
That was the most important question, when exactly did this happen. That was exactly what would determine her state of mind.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was about 11.30pm.  
  
Scott spent the rest of the time watching some action films on the cable T.V in the Rec Room. He was sitting on the black leather sofa, yawning every minute but not actually feeling sleepy.  
  
*Maybe I should go check on her* thought Scott, but who was the 'her' referred to Jean or Storm. Storm would probably have Logan comforting her now so it was only fair to see how Jean was doing, after all she's his wife. He would probably talk to Storm in the morning.  
  
As he got to their room Scott just stood in front of the door, he just couldn't face her like this. At the moment his attraction for Storm was left at bay, Jean was much more important to him, he now realised that. This was his wife and it was about time things were set straight in their marriage.  
  
His palms were a bit sweaty for the simple fact that he was nervous. *Since when have I been so nervous to talk to Jean?!* was all he thought.  
  
After gathering his courage he opened the door and found Jean sleeping.  
  
Scott looked at her intently and realised just how beautiful his wife looked without make up, he would have to tell her that sometime.  
  
Jean slightly shifted her position, but was still sleeping. Their king sized bed made her look small. He smiled at that.  
  
Scott closed the door behind him slowly and entered the room. He then headed towards the empty space in the bed and sat on it as gently as he could. He didn't want to wake her up just yet. He then brushed a strand of red hair to the side and kissed her cheek.  
  
Jeans eyes suddenly fluttered open and stared back at Scott.  
  
"Wha...what do you want Scott" she said, obviously still hurt.  
  
"Jean look, I-I'm truly sorry for what happened" said Scott softly. He was really sorry and Jean could see it.  
  
"No more secrets ok" said Jean looking at Scott affectionately.  
  
Scott wanted to tell Jean the whole truth but that would hurt her too much, he would just have to keep that between him and Storm.  
  
"Yeah, no more secrets" he answered finally. Then he approached her lips with his and engaged in an endless kiss.  
  
"Oh God Scott..I....can't remember the last time we've...mmm" said Jean between kisses.  
  
Scott broke the kiss and stared at Jean's deep green eyes. "I know. I love you Jean"  
  
"I love you too Scott" said Jean, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After Jean and Scott made love they just laid on the bed holding eachother, like they never wanted to let go. But the question that kept tickling at the back of Jean's head needed to be asked. "When"  
  
"Mmm...what do you mean when" said a really exhausted Scott.  
  
"When exactly did you lose your virginity Scott?" asked Jean, who was now staring at him.  
  
"Must we talk about this now Jean!?!" Said Scott as he rolled over to the other side not wanting to face her.  
  
"Yes!!" said Jean almost imperatively as she turned him round to face her.  
  
"Fine..It was a few Months before me and you started going out. You happy now!!!" Scott was literally shouting now.  
  
"Ok, ok. It was just a question Scott, please don't shout" said Jean a bit unsettled.  
  
"Sorry babe, it's just that I would like to drop the subject right now. By the way I suggest you talk to Storm in the morning she probably thinks you're still angry at her. You know how she gets when she's upset, I don't want to see her that way, ok?!"  
  
Scott made it clear that he really cared about Storm, and if Jean intended to keep this marriage intact she would have to live with that.  
  
"Yeah, I-I will" said Jean resigning to the obvious.  
  
"Good, now come here I'm getting a bit cold" said Scott playfully as he yanked her on top of him, eliciting a soft giggle from Jean.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The next morning Jean and Storm cleared out everything. Both Storm and Cyclopes had decided never to speak of this again and things turned back to normal.  
  
Logan was now sitting in the kitchen smiling to himself about something whilst drinking one of his bears. Curious to find out what it was Storm approached him.  
  
"Something funny, Canedian" she said playfully as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Nothing much darling, just thinking about how all this happened just because of a hangover. I should get ya drunk more often beautiful" said Logan smiling devilishly at Storm.  
  
"Hardi Har Har Logan, very funny" said Storm as she playfully punched his shoulder"  
  
The End......Maybe..............  
  
Well that's it People, hope you enjoyed this Story. I'll be writing some new ones soon, take care y'all!!!! : ) xxxxxxxx 


End file.
